Just This Once
by serena-pearl05
Summary: this is my version of Chapter 21 of TFIOS until the end of they finally have a beautiful happily infinity in their lives Okay? Okay
1. Chapter 1

Just this once

Chapter 1

Hazel POV

8 days after Gus had his Pre- funeral I was waiting for that one phone call that can literally break my infinity with him, my connection with him in this earth, I don't want him to leave me here, so that he could go that capital-S somewhere...

Ring... Ring... Ring...'Please don't let it be now...'

I clear my throat for a bit and reach for my phone from my bedside table "Hello?" my voice was already wavering 'SHIT'

"Hey Hazel Grace, remind me again what medicine you're in taking every day? Because it seems it is working with my cancer as well." it was Augustus, he's okay, my Augustus is okay, I let out a sigh of relief

"Hey now, did you think I would give up that easily?" his voice back to how I remembered, "don't ever take your sickness lightly Augustus Waters, or else I might not give you your new pack of cigarettes I bought for your sake."

"Really, that's good..." all I hear is him breathing in out deep and slowly... "Okay?" "Okay" he replied shakily as well, "God, I miss seeing you Hazel Grace, care to come and visit me now?" I chuckle "Patience grasshopper."

I repeat when we first met "Fine tomorrow then alright Hazel Grace?" "Alright, I love you." "And I you... Okay?" "Okay." "Okay" the other line went dead

as I fall back into bed and then I remembered that I have to tell him Gus is alright so I call Isaac

Ring... Ring... Ring... "Hello? Hazel what happened? Is he alright, is he still alive Hazel Grace please I want you to tell me, is-is he-"God, I've had enough of his rambling

"ISAAC! Calm down he's alright heck even better he sounds like himself again, he fought through he beat the cancer Isaac, HE DID IT!" silence complete utter silence greats me after my reply,

"HOLY SHIT, HE'S OKAY THANK YOU, don't lie to me Hazel." "I'm not do you think I would lie to you 'bout something like this, I wouldn't stoop so low Isaac." he lets out a sigh of relief "so are you gonna visit him?" "I'll visit him tomorrow I have to rest up so I can bombard him with questions, comments and so much more." "Sure I'll see you tomorrow, night." "Alright Isaac, Goodnight"

I place my phone down and look up my ceiling "Thanks for helping him put his shit together." and I let one tear slip my eye as I go back to sleep...

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ Line break (The next morning) ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

I wake up with a jolt so I open my eyes and see Isaac smiling at me cane at hand bumping my bed but there were 2 shadows so I look up and see Kaitlyn hovering above me,

"wake up sleepy head I came for a visit and bumped into Isaac, he is the one you were talking about right darling?" I nod and got off my bed, "you alright there Isaac?"

"Yeah I'm much better Hazel thanks, so ate you gonna get ready or are you just gonna waste time, and I thought you promised Gus a visit today?"

Kaitlyn looked at me with a –I want to know everything-Look "get out of my room both of you, Kaitlyn help him down and wait for me after I freshen up it'll only take a few minutes." "Fine, come here darling let's leave Hazel alone." both of them left my room as I get ready for the day...

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ Line break (After a few minutes) ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

I dress up in a green dress that ends below the knees and have ¾ sleeves I go down stairs and see Kaitlyn and Isaac having a deep conversation,but before I even reach the bottom I almost fell down when Isaac had guts to ask her out

"So, um uh, Kaitlyn do, uh you want to go out with me maybe? For dinner or something?" she practically jumped at him saying yes, "So you wouldn't mind to actually be dating a blind dude?"

"Of course I wouldn't mind why'd you think I'm still sticking with Hazel? she is like Augustus and you, she's my best friend I support her and do everything I can to help her I would never know what'll happen to me or what I would think of myself if I just left her when we found out she had cancer... I would never forgive myself but, still I-I don't know what it's like but I'll still do everything I can for her that I promise darling that I promise." I slip inside the room looking at Kaitlyn already crying

"damn you, and the things you just said you understand what I've been through and you still think you don't, and that is not true do I make myself clear?!" she nods but is crying as well she stands up from the couch and hugs me tightly

"I know that darling but how can I say I know everything when I can't understand your pain and suffering, darling if you ever leave me here alone I would always tell myself that I'm utterly and miserably alone, I never made any new friends just acquaintances after you left, I would never in 100 years trade your existence for another hag at school, I promise you that."

"Thank you Kaitlyn for everything." I was openly crying now Isaac was already at our side he rested one of his hands on my shoulder and as I looked up his face he was crying to

"couldn't said it better myself, I would've said that to Gus once maybe one day if he's utterly giving up on life." I laugh at Isaac and wipe both my tears and Kaitlyn's on a tissue and fix myself before we leave,

"you both decent?" "Yes Isaac we are, now hold on to your future hazel and let's get out of here and to Memorial." We get out of my house, my parents gone all day without a clue where they are oh well, we enter Kaitlyn's Beatle and drive to see my Gus...

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ Line break ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Hope you enjoyed the story I'll be updating next week ~Serena :P


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

hey so sorry about the line break last chapter and my errors still getting used to this site I can't memorize a thing in it, but please enjoy the story... ~Serena

**Authors POV **

The three got to Memorial just by noon they go in and request entry for Augustus Waters' room, they were directed by a nurse then were escorted by his parents, Mr. and Mrs. W lead them into the hall that was right in front of his door room but Kaitlyn stopped causing them to stop as well when they were half way in the hall,

"You two should go in and talk to him you both deserve some time alone with him." says Kaitlyn who is gazing at two people she came to know and love well one was already loved while the other...

was going to love very soon in the future, Hazel shook her head "no Kate you are coming with us, I- we need you here with us, both me and Isaac, and I just you are one of the people I really wanted him to meet, he's my-"

"Your star-crossed match in this world darling I know but...but this your time, together he wants to see you not me nor Isaac you go in first then both of us will follow alright darling?" Hazel prepares to argue but she looks into her Best friends eyes and sees her understanding, love and strictness to her,

"just go in Hazel both of us will be fine, he'll- he'll be much better if you're there by his side right now, you know how much he's a self-aggrandizing bastard, but hey we love him anyway 'cause of it... but there's one thing he was so sure, e-even if he-he d-died, he was so incredibly, stupidly, deeply, and crazily in love with who you are Hazel that's the one thing he promised me before one time."

Hazel was gaping at him while Gus' parents were smiling at him as well as Kaitlyn, so with no more arguments, if's nor but's she entered his door and faced the metaphorical non-smoker one legged boyfriend she'd come to love...

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~Line break~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

**Augustus POV**

I sigh again as I look through the hospital window that's full of colour while his room was as dull as a suckish novel I will never read unless it's a report for school or shit,

'Where is Hazel Grace?'

I've been waiting for her all day and still she's a no show, heck I couldn't even reach Isaac's phone, I tried his house but his mom said he wasn't there, I sigh and fall back to bed,

I wish she was here with me right now either reciting her own poetry or reading me AIA even though that bastard of an author is such a slimy old shitty writer I would want to throw a punch that will send him to Amsterdam and him feeling winded for at least a day,

oh how I would want that, oh well, I hear the door open, but I don't see who entered "please no more checkups! I've had enough can you not prick me again and again!"

I hear a laugh a familiar sound to my ears then she finally showed Hazel Grace still the same with her looks still like V for Vendetta Natalie Portman, but with deeper eye bags, that was either by lack of sleep or cancer side effect (or dying side effect as he would like to call it) yet again,

but still her beauty makes me smile her favourite crooked smile as I look into her green eyes it showed Love, relief, mirth and so much more I can't describe,

"Hazel Grace" I feel breathless she's here my angel is finally here, "finally choose to come visit me huh?" i said jokingly

"well mister Waters you know how much time's a slut it almost screwed both of us up one time, but I guess she's finally giving me a chance huh?" she says with her melodious voice I would always love to hear forever,

"that is true Hazel Grace but what I can't understand is how much my mind still can't make some romantic sentence that can make you cry and make you fall for me even more, but still has a lack of great grammar usage and metaphorical resonances."

she rolls her eyes good naturally at me as he wheels her tank closer to my bed as she sits beside my calf and reaches for my hand "well that seems impossible Augustus Waters." she smiles a watery smile at me, I sweep some hair out of her face then she lets her tears fall

"how is that impossible, I'm such a lovable person Hazel Grace I mean where can you find a guy who has one leg, gave you a chance to go see your dream author, who loves metaphorical paragraphs and sentences and loves to be a non-smoker who still carries a pack of cigarettes on his pocket and yet still pops one on his mouth every time right? Oh and how can I forget my charmingly good looks and body right? "

she couldn't do it she laughed a good natured one that was always music to my ears "dang it Augustus I thought when I was supposed to be here I would be brawling tears out my eyes just because of your metaphors but I never expected me crying just because of laughing at your wrong idiotic vain for yourself, but yet hearing your very ear catching voice would always make me smile."

I chuckle at her comment as her laughter calms down, "I really missed you Augustus, I-I can't I just- you..." then her tears start falling I sit up and pull her closer to me, her head resting against my shoulder letting her tears fall on them while she hugs me tight by my waist

"hey I thought I told you fight it for you remember? I finally found a way to stick around and annoy you for a long time...It's a good life Hazel Grace, Okay?"

she nods her head not moving it from my shoulder "Okay." Her lips murmur from my shoulder her breathe hitting my neck as I move my hands on her back, comforting her, and that's what I will do forever with a capital F, I sigh contently, this really is a good life...

Thanks for waiting I might add the next chapter as soon as I can, oh and PLEASE R AND R

~Serena


	3. Chapter 3

Hey thanks for the wait, please enjoy this chapter ~Serena

* * *

**Hazel POV**  
So after the conversation with Augustus and my tears all wiped from my face, but my eyes were still red, "So Hazel Grace how are you?" I look at his face he was smiling my favorite crooked smile,

I smile back at him, "better now that I know you're okay." I say shyly, he grins down at me and kisses my temple,  
We hear a knock at the door "COME IN!" I answer before Gus does,

he looks at me questionably, then we hear the door close and open, both of us spot Kaitlyn and Isaac pull back the curtain dividing the door and Augustus' hospital bed,

"Hey man good to see you." Gus told Isaac, "Yeah man you too, so um- we aren't interrupting anything right, both of you done talking I'm sure?"  
"Isaac care to tell me who is the girl standing beside you, who obviously isn't you're evil ex-girlfriend right?" Gus asked curiously for the couple in front of us

I sigh and place my head back on his shoulder, "she's Kaitlyn, Augustus meet my best friend who has been hogging question about you and me starting when I 1st met you... and yes I talked about you don't look to cocky."

I accuse him after I finished after my 1st confession he was smiling smugly at me, while Kaitlyn was shaking her head at both of us,  
"You darling are completely smitten with this one, ohh I hope this will lead to a bright future, darling he truly is your perfect match."

Kaitlyn states excitedly with her british accent showing just a tiny bit,"I completely agree with her, right Isaac?!" Gus said happily and childish like he was stating his dream with finality,

"She is right, but that depends still, do you plan on making her yours dude?" Isaac questioned a bit curiously,  
"Guys can we stop this conversation? Who knows what it will lead to please." I beg at them, but still none have listened to my plea'

'Oh God please don't let it lead to...'

"Oh I already did claim her back in Amsterdam as mine dude, I mean she was so awed at my body, just ask her." Augustus said smugly,

I groan and hid my face more in his neck, earning a laugh from his comment under my breathe I mutter "Stupid vain boyfriend." Earning a chuckle from him and a squeeze as well,

'Oh yeah forgot his arm was still around me'

They stop their laughter "darling I can't believe you didn't tell me about this!" she said exasperatedly  
"Well at least I didn't comment about him on the phone saying'I'd ride that one legged pony all the way the corral' if I remember correctly." I say accusingly at my BFF

She blushes "well it's kind of true darling, I mean yes Isaac is very good looking and I won't mind him and his body, but you are lucky, is all I'm willing to tell you right now."

I sneak a peek on both Augustus and Isaac, both boys are gaping at us, literally their eyes, well Augustus' eyes were while Isaac's jaw is as wide as it can go,

I shake my head at the 2 boys at their reaction and I look over to Kaitlyn holding in her laughter, we both couldn't as I was holding my own joy,  
We burst out our laughter causing the two boys to stop gaping at us and start chuckling themselves,

we calm down after a few minutes, both of them sit down beside the bed while I snuggle closer to Gus,

Our silence broke with Isaac's voice, "So when are you leaving this shitty hospital?" Gus shrugs, "I actually don't know, but I did have PET scan just a few hours ago, and well..." he looks at me a bit solemnly,

I start to feel my heart beating faster, then he smiles and almost shouts surprising all 3 of us,

"I"M OKAY! HAZEL GRACE, THE WORLD HAS FINALLY PROVED IT IS A WISH GRANTING FACTORY!" I felt myself relax but I also feel tears dripping down my face,

He hugs me comforting me, "and my theory is I might get back home after a week or so, they still want to keep me here and have a few more check-ups so, I quote for the sake of Harry Potter, that all is well, I swear you that."

we continue our conversation with some other topics, like school, games, and about Kaitlyn, which caused her to blush, while i concentyrate on informing the 2 gentlemen about Kaitlyn about everything i know about her,

then we go to lunch at Mc Donalds and go back to Gus's room as all three of them relax in their seats (preferably Kaitlyn and Isaac, while i sit next to Augutus in his bed) as I read to all of them AIA,

then when it was finally evening we said good-bye to both Augutus and his parents as all 3 of us drive back to my house,

**Isaac POV**  
After our visit to Augustus, Kaitlyn dropped Hazel back to her house awhile ago, and now I'm directing her to mine, we were walking to our door,  
We stop right in front of my house,

"So um Kaitlyn, you know, the girl that Gus called my evil ex she uh..." I felt a finger press lightly to my lips,

"Darling I don't care about your ex, truthfully Hazel already told me and well, I'm not her, I understand what you 3 are going through and I promise you even if we don't work out, I'll still be there for you."

Her voice was sincere, I couldn't help it, I kissed her FULL ON LIPS and hell SHE KISSED ME BACK!

"I'm sorry if I'm taking it to fast but I just, I really couldn't wait to kiss you." I say sheepishly, I hear her giggle and feel her lips peck my cheek and lips, "I notced that darling."

I just hear her breathing and then I felt her arms encircle my middle and rest her head on my shoulder, "I'm really starting to fall for you darling, i hope we can last." I just kiss the crown of her head,

"Me to Kate, thanks for giving me a chance." "I would still give you one, even if we were set upped by Hazel." I chuckle, while she giggles, she sighs and pulls her head away from my shoulder,

"Goodnight Isaac." "Goodnight Kaitlyn." I hear her walking back to her car and her driving off, I enter my house and tell my mom I was going to bed early, and before I go to sleep (even though there isn't much of a difference, Augutus Waters was right now that I know that now, all is well...

* * *

**Thanks for reading my story, love it hate it tell me please go and R and R ~Serena :D**


	4. Chapter 4

Hey guys sorry for the late update I have too much to do here back home... ~Serena _

* * *

**Kaitlyn POV**

When I finally got home I go straight to my room and call Hazel

_RING...RING...RING..._

Hazel- 'Hello?'

Me- 'Hello darling, so um, anything I want to know about Isaac besides his evil old girlfriend?'

Hazel- 'hmm... Well he likes being independent even if he is blind, he loves counterinsurgent like Augustus, hmm... oh and he has this soft spot for keeping promises, you know because of Monica and the always thing...'

Me- 'hmm... Alright, darling so how are you and Mr. Waters?'

Hazel- 'We're better now, well now that he's going to be able to get out and I quote 'the shitty depressing hospital' he had always called.'

Me- '-giggle- alright darling goodnight, go to sleep, we both have a busy schedule tomorrow.'

Hazel- 'sure Kaitlyn, oh and um goodninght... and I hope you and Isaac have a relationship like how Augustus and I have.'

And before I can even reply to her comment she puts down the phone ending our conversation, i sigh and let my head fall on the bed,

"I hope so to Hazel, me too..." I said slowly letting sleep posses me...

* * *

**(After 3 days)**

**Augustus POV**

I was counting down the moments I had left in the hospital, but right now I was having a desperate need for a surprise with Hazel Grace after I was released, I didn't know what the hell I was supposed to do, but hey I'll do anything I can to spend some time with her,

I was already desperate for help but then somebody knocked on my hospital door, "COME IN" I shouted, after my answer in comes Isaac and Kaitlyn yet again, I sighed disappointment for Hazel Grace not being there with them,

"Hey dude, how's it going?" Isaac said, "Nothing much but..." I cast my eyes down to their joined hands and wonder out loud "are you guys already together or something?" "Yes we are." they said in unison, I was about to make a witty metaphorical comeback but then...

"Hey Augustus, Hazel told us she'd be gone for the last few days because she was visiting her aunt back in Kentucky, she said something about a wedding right Kate?" then Kaitlyn nods, I groan in frustration,

'Why the hell did she not call me or text me at the least...?' I thought a bit childishly while on my physical account I was pouting like I didn't get a bye- bye kiss from my mom as a 2 year old...

"Oh stop your pouting darling it'll ruin your face, and also the reason why she can't contact you is because it was just a rush, her parents didn't remembered about the wedding so they rushed the day that we 1st visited you, they called her the day after when it was midnight."

"She was only given about a few hours to pack and then her mom picked her up rushed to airport, and well let's just say she's whining like a puppy..." Isaac followed after Kaitlyn's statement,

I sigh but brightening up right away, "guys I'll need your help with something..." they look at each other then they look at me curious about what I need...

* * *

**Isaac POV**

GOD IS AUGUTUS GOING TO BE CRAZY OR IS HE JUST NORMALLY THIS LOONY? It is official Augustus is totally and absolutely crazy for Hazel, I mean he's just telling us now that he hadn't actually asked Hazel as her girlfriend directly,

"Excuse me darling might you repeat your question to both of us I'm not exactly following this..." Kate sighed I felt her pull my hand and lead me to a chair, I sigh and sat down, I lean forward a bit, I hear Gus clear his throat and start explaining everything again,

"Well me and Hazel Grace as you can see are very close as lovers which is strictly and positively true, and well even though I have taken her on a date gave her a chance to have her wish and well have **THAT** special moment with her I never really asked her to be my girlfriend I just started to unexpectedly after our trip so...?"

I hear Kaitlyn sigh, "Alright fine I'll help you, what about you darling?" she asked me, "I guess I'll help too, but seriously man never even asked her damn dude really?" I said and after my statement i hear him chuckle.

I shake my head good naturally and I feel my hair that I have now dyed black fall by my none seeing eyes I feel Kate's hand push then away and slip her hand into mine, I direct my upper body to face her and then smile i turn back to where Gus' bed was

I feel her head lean on my shoulder and I hear him chuckle again, "So Mayhem what are you planning for her?" "Well that is one thing I'll let you guys find out after a few minutes after my release." I hear him say,

I chuckle at his antics even though I'm not really happy that he just told me now oh well, nothing can really change now can it?

* * *

**Again I'm very sorry for the late update and for a short chapter as well, too much time being sucked out of me and I'm stuck with what to do next! ~Serena**


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

**Hey guys I am so sorry for the late update I am too busy this month because are flipping maid decided to not come back at all after a festival back in the province and as the youngest and the only one who is ALWAYS at home because school here doesn't start until June so I'm stuck with chores all day so sorry guys...**

**Isaac POV**

"Ok so here's the plan" Gus said while he was about to sit on the couch, I knew I had to listen to him even Kate seemed so focus on what he was about to say,

And if some are wondering the couch, yes the couch, all of us (with the exception of Hazel) were now spending some time at Gus' house for today, and his parents wanted Gus to feel independent so he settled himself back to his room in the past 2 days, he goes to my house to play some blind guy games with me,

or chatting with Hazel on my computer while I talk to Kate through the phone or personally for that matter, but right now it was different apparently not only are we the one's in the living room but his sisters and parents as well,

"Mom I'm gonna need some help in making the food something vegetarian but still very delicious... Oh and very Amsterdam-ish like as well, Julie Martha please help mom and dad with finding good recipes, but I will need help with finding good champagne like what we had back in Amsterdam... any questions?"

Everybody heck even his parents can't even put together his plan, I sigh letting them focus their attention on me and not him, "what he means was, he needs all your help with making a dinner date that happened back when both he and Hazel had at Amsterdam." they all nod as Gus face's me,

"Dude I know you can help my sisters find the champagne we had there and Kate can help you with setting up a plan to make funky bones better and a plan to set her up for this surprise, can you do that?" I nod my head while he leads his attention to his parents on a recipe they remembered I think,

I felt a hand sneak it's way to mine, I know it was Kaitlyn, 'Gus wasn't the only one who's finally with the right person I was too, and both of us... We were lucky, all of us were,

I smile when I felt Kate squeeze my hand, I squeeze her's back, I felt a vibrate on my pocket, I shuffle for my phone and take it out from my pocket, "unlock phone" I hear a ping and then "identify contact" I hear a somewhat robotic voice reply "Identity, Support group Hazel" "wait Hazel Grace, ISAAC GIVE ME YOUR PHONE RIGHT NOW!" I hear Augustus say (or shout) in the kitchen,

I hear Kate giggle by my side, I shake my head, "DUDE COME HERE i THINK YOU'D BE ANGRY IF YOU DON'T HEAR THIS WITH US." I hear a few shuffling and a weight on the other side of the couch,

"open message by Support group Hazel..." I hear a ping and an almost complete replica of Hazel's voice came on, "Hey Isaac I came to say hi to all of you there back home, and as of right now I'm attending the reception, tell Augustus I'll be back after a day back here then I'm back in good ol' Indiana alright." then another ping...

A long silence passed for about... a minute, I can already read Gus' mind he'll be worrying 'cause one setting up and getting things done in a day is highly impossible for highly anyone on earth... well at time but that is still debatable for others,

so after the silence they continue planning while me and Kate still think for plan, and I'm thinking of only one freaking sentence in my mind, 'he won't let us stop until we get everything done.'I sigh and start planning reasons for the surprise...

* * *

**The next day... **

**Kaitlyn POV**

I can positively say that our planning has paid of because as of now it was set up time I requested some help of a few freshmen who needed some cash and helped us set up the funky bones, and they all did it in 2 hours, and I have to say I'm very impressed they have completely taken my judgment on how I want it to look like,

I discussed my design to Augustus and Isaac's plan on tricking Hazel, I check if everything is ready to go and I make sure that everything is done, I reserved the park until tomorrow to make sure that no one would destroy anything on this place,

"You know Kaitlyn i'm very impressed on how fast you work and for that I salute you and Isaac for a job well done." I hear a voice say, I turn to see Augustus and I nod, "all in a days work for you and Hazel's happiness."

"God let nothing go wrong for today and tomorrow heck anytime for this surprise, God I can't even relax my fingers, they always keep getting twitchy, if all goes according to plan I can finally calm done right?" he says in a rush I shake my head at him,

"Gus, relax and breathe alright, breathe that's good, now calm down, everything will be perfect, your parents already have a dish picked out, and your sisters already got you a bottle of champagne imported from Amsterdam, it's all good darling so stay focused on what you're going to say alright darling?" he nods,

"good now do you know what you're gonna wear?" he shrugs, just a simple button down and a pair of slack good shoes and I'm ready to go, is that a good choice or not?" I think about it for a while and nod,

I hear my phone ring, I pick it up almost immediately and answer it I hear a sniff on the end of the line, I go in almost full on panic mode which isn't pretty,

"Hello?" "Kaitlyn hi..." it was Hazel's mom... "Mrs. Lancaster what's the matter you never call me on my phone at all..." I say and that catches the attention of Augustus, he was about to speak, but I put my finger on his lip to shut up, and wave at him to mean 'follow me'

I put my phone on loudspeaker and move to the clear side of the park where Isaac was and plop myself done to his side, and while going there Mrs. Lancaster didn't even say one word not even a whimper which scared me quite a bit,

"Mrs. Lancaster what's the matter please just tell me..." I hear her whimper and a shuffle, "hi Kaitlyn it's me Hazel's dad, it's u-urgent H-hazel, s-she...", her father stuttered, I put a finger on my mouth meaning don't say a word, they follow my instructions,

"she cho-choked on water again and it's bad we actually already arrived here back home, she said she wanted to go home now, so we flews-straight home and fell asleep, a-all of us were tired, so we woke she was already o-on 50-50... and still is" I choke,

"t-that's impossible , it truly is I-I t-thought her B-bi PaP was g-going to help her drain the w-water in her l-lungs..." I say almost into sobs, I try to calm myself, heck all three of us are trying to calm ourselves down, this was impossible,

"we know Kaitlyn, and right now we need you to tell Augustus and Isaac now, I know they need to know it... please were scared s-she... they said she might not even make it this time..."

"t-that is not true sir, she will survive this she will live I-I j-just know it, please tell me that wouldn't happen sir it w-wouldn't" Gus said, I hear him sob through the phone, all 3 of us were already crying,

"I-I'm s-sorry Gus but t-they s-said i-it might happen, p-please j-just come all of you p-please, her i-in children's." I squeak out an answer of affirmation and put the call to an end,

I sob my heart out to Isaac's shoulder while Gus was crying on his other one, we just couldn't believe it, Hazel may die...

* * *

**Hope you like that guys I'm sorry for the late update's but I'll try earlier I swear... but still and please R and R...~Serena ^_^**


	6. Chapter 6

**I am so sorry for not updating the semester is already starting this June so I have to fix all my materials as soon as possible, and our adviser is really fudging strict so I'm screwed and again so sorry ~Serena :)**

* * *

**Augustus POV**

I couldn't breathe not even a single huff of breathe can even enter my body it's like my treatment all over again only worse, I don't think I can't even move, and after a few calls by Kaitlyn and a great shaking by my shoulders by Isaac I was now out of my funk,

FOR NOW...

We scramble to leave Funky bones and rush to the hospital, I was already seating shot gun in the car and Kate drove past the speed limit I mean this I wouldn't even care i would've just ran to her but they suggested to use the car and thank for her quick memory and driving skills we made it here in 5 minutes tops,

I rushed out of the car even after it stopped I threw the doors open and barged in I looked around and saw Mr. an Mrs. Lancaster I couldn't even look at them that long it was so heart breaking,

they're arms wrapped around each other tear stains on their faces and the occasional looking at the door waiting for it to open thing, I walked to them slowly as I can and sat next to them and put a hand on the shoulder of Mrs. Lancaster,

both of them look up at me and I offered a smile and they nodded back, I felt a hand grasp mine and squeeze it I look up and saw Mr. Lancaster by my side, "she's stronger than any person we know Augustus, she will fight and she won't give in I just know it." I just nod I'm to afraid to speak I might cry,

"Mr. and Mrs. Lancaster?" we all look up it was Isaac and Kaitlyn, they say their hello's and sat down next to me, I see grab each others hands, but I do hear an occasional whimper from both women in the waiting room,

we waited for hours, it was by night that my mind couldn't take it I stood up and I muttered a 'be right back at them and walked out to the parking lot, it was already by sun down when I opened the doors,

I sit down by the pavement and put my head on my hands, I took deep breathes but I couldn't stop I shook, so bad, from fear, sadness, I was panicking, worse than any one can think how,

I felt my cheeks getting wet, tears, of anger, fear and sadness, grief it was the only thing I can think every time I couldn't pick myself up,

I felt a hand go around my shoulder, I look up it was Isaac, I couldn't help it I hugged him, I let all my grief out, I felt another person hold on to me and I hear Kaitlyn's whimpers and Isaac's words of 'come on dude',

I said it and I believed it, Pain demands to be felt, and right now pain is completely inside my pain, it aches badly, more so than my treatment or the 1st time she was in here,

I can't deny the pain I can't deny the grief but I'm never going to deny she won't make it she will make it she is stronger than any person I can ever know, more than me or any one for that matter,

I stop my crying and tell them both to go in I go to silent wish in my head and I know it won't ever stop, 'make her better I don't want her to be that grenade just yet, not when I want to be a part of her reality.'

* * *

**Isaac pov**

after Gus got out me and Kate didn't want to go in yet we both can't get the fact Hazel, our Hazel that got us together, that got us to be happy, like how happy they we're, how she and Gus were,

I sighed, I knew I couldn't see yet these 3 people who I bonded with were still here with me, but is it ever going to end the fear of losing one, will it/

I felt a hand grab me, it was Kate I knew it was, "hey come on she's waiting, they're waiting, they need us as much as we need them right now" she was already pulling me out of the car and entering the hospital,

it was when I saw Gus with Hazel's parents I knew he will have his heart broken if he loose's her, he looks like how Hazel was when he was still in the hospital to,

"Mr. and Mrs. Lancaster" I said solemnly they look up and say their hello's as I get close to Gus and sat next to him I grab Kate's hand comforting her, keeping her strong even if it is for a few minutes, we waited and waited for hours,

Gus finally snapped and excused himself to go outside I sighed, "Mr. and Mrs. Lancaster?" they looked up when I spoke, "wh-what exactly was the last report about Hazels vitals?" I heard a sigh,

"sh-she, t-they said that she almost drowned on water that was trapped in her lungs, a-apparently her lungs were clogged by something a-and blocked the machine to expel the water out of her, t-that required it to b-be o-operated and f-fast." said Mr. Lancaster

I let in a shaky breathe and calm both Kate and myself, "you know she really was excited to go back here, she missed all of you, s-she looked like a child again, innocent and h-happy, then when we finally landed she was a-already looking so pale, we thought she was tired heck she thought she was just jet lagged, so we went home to rest then her attack happened." Mrs. Lancaster told us in a whispered voice,

Kate excuses us both to look for Gus and we walk out the hospital we saw him (more like heard him for me) slouched by the pavement heaving out sobs,

Kate couldn't take it and neither could I, we get close to him and comfort him the best we can, but we knew we can't unless a miracle can happen, and right now we fucking need it for his sake, for Hazel's sake, for all of our sake's

because right now we know, Hazel doesn't even deserve this..

* * *

**So sorry guys really our history teacher is a complete douche so the whole high school students are really pissed off at him so were trying to get used to all his bloody work that he keeps giving us, but I promise to try and speed up my updates I hope...~Serena TT_TT**


	7. Chapter 7

**Hi guys sorry for doing this so late I have reports and activities to deal with and let's not talk about Homework I've got to much everyday I'm getting less sleep and less this when I go home, but I hope this would quench your thirst after the last one guys alright so please ENJOY AND R &amp; R! ~Serena**

**(Oh and I maybe putting this story on hiatus for a while... but still I'll be checking my schedule...)**

* * *

**KAITLYN'S POV**

as me and Isaac get closer to Augustus I couldn't help but turn away from how he looked like, he was heaving his heart out, I grasped Isaac's hand and squeezed it tight, as he squeezed back I try to stop my tears before they spill,

I went and sat down next to Augustus as Isaac sits next to me, while I hurriedly sat down and grabbed his head to rest it to my shoulder, while Isaac sat down rather slowly and ungracefully next to me,

as I run my hand to his head, and hum a melody to soothe him, I feel his tears still on my shoulder after a few minutes he stopped but didn't remove his head out of my shoulder while he was still sniffling, and after an hour he finally faced me,

his face filled with grief and worry and slight hope, while his eyes, they were so red I couldn't take it I knew tears were spilling from my eyes he wipes them away while I gain my composure,

"Augustus Waters I know, no, I feel what you feel, the sadness and hopelessness but it's not true, Hazel is still here, she's alive she's just sleeping, and it's not forever I know it isn't because she's strong even when her first attack happened that I promise you."

he just nods at me but still continues to wipe his eyes , I look over at Isaac who has been so quite the whole ordeal, he was just slouched and waiting for something to happen,

'what is he doing?' I looked at him curiously but then sighed, "Isaac, love you alright?" he just nods, I'm surprised that he just runs his hands to his hair and huffs in concentration,

I look back at Augustus and see he's just looking intently at the road his head still resting on my shoulder, I sighed and grabbed Isaac's sholder and pulled down his head so it can rest on the other unoccupied one,

he just sighs in acknowledgement to me, I pull up both of the boys up after a few hours sitting there, I look up and see it was already sunset, I sigh as I lead both of them in the hospital,

I saw that Mr. and Mrs. Lancaster were talking to Hazel's doctor, she was speaking in low tones and her eyes were hard, like they were not sure about something,

So I pull both the boys to their direction as fast as I can, "Is everything alright with her, what happened to her?" I asked saying the sentence in a fast tone, letting my British voice a bit saying this,

I hear Augustus let in a harsh breathe and go rigid and Isaac grip my hand tighter, I was shaking I knew I was, I begged to every God I know for her safety and health, Hazel God, I-I,

"she's fine miss, but we're just, we're just not sure when she will wake up or if she will survive, her breathing is fine, the machines are helping her better but I know she will feel, as I know she would describe as, like shit, at the time she would wake up." she said in a professional yet soft an caring voice,

I sigh with relief, at least there was still good news with her vitals, both Isaac and Augustus release an audible sigh of relief, and relax, I swallow the lump on my throat and ask the question that can be either 50/50 it's either her doctor would agree or not,

"can it, can it be possible for one of us three visit her alone or one of her parents?" I asked shyly,I knew this was a big no no, "I- I'll get one of you to visit her while the others well get to be with one of her parents, now don't go telling this to anyone in the hospital alright?"

her doctor said to us who looked determined to help us, I smile, and look at Augustus, "you go with her doctor, you need to see her, even if she looks like shit again."

he smiles and hugs both me and Isaac and whispered and thank you to me and Isaac as he nods at him, he breathe's in and nods at the doctor, she nods back as they walk away to sneak in her room,

"hey Gus." said Isaac, "what?" "be strong okay dude, she'll want you to be, just like she was when you were sick." he said a bit hoarsely, "sure dude." as Isaac squeezes my hand and I lean to kiss his cheek,

"that was a good slap on the arse as a reminder love, Hazel would thank you for that." he chuckles, "thanks Kate, I just- he'll need it more when she see's her, while me... well I just hear her machines and smell the beloved shit I call the torture house."

I giggle at what he said and lead him to a hospital chair as Hazel's parents go to eat for a few minutes while both of us wait for Augustus to come back.

* * *

**Hey guys I'm really sorry for updating s late school is really keeping me both stressed and busy and 'cause of that I can't even concentrate especially the next 2 weeks because by that time is study time for all of us for our mastery tests, hope you R &amp; R and not hate this sorry because of my late updates. ~Serena :(**


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter 8

**SOOOOOO... I'M BACK! (MOMENTARILY WAIT AFTER SEPTEMBER 11-13 THAT'S MY 1****ST**** TERM TEST SCHEDULE BEAR WITH ME PLEASE) I'll try to post as much as I can just finished my mastery tests, then I'm getting ready for our NCAE and my term exams, I just finished my try outs, I'm doing my best to at least make more chapters but still can't bloody type anything any who enjoy the story! ~Serena :***

* * *

**Augustus POV**

As I walked through the doors of the well said description by my best buddy Isaac the torture house, but right now, I know what I call this,

The station, it can be the station where you'll be fetched by a capital S "Someone" or the station of chance, giving them the possibility to live and survive,

Gosh I sound so corny, Hazel Grace would probably add more or actually tell me I'm wrong at some part there,

I slip in the door, with every inch of courage I have inside me, but her doctor didn't follow me in, I looked back,

"Um Doctor? You aren't coming in with me?" I asked, she shakes her head "I'm giving you some alone time, at least 5 minutes, so use it well." she said to me,

I smile as she closed the door to give the privacy she wanted us to have, I went close to where Hazel grace was hooked up,

I grasped her hand and rub my thumb on her knuckles, "Hi Hazel Grace... you look like shit do you know that?" I murmured then chuckled,

I breathe in a shaky breathe, not letting my tears fall, "but even so Hazel Grace, when I 1st met you it still stays..." I barely contain the tears,

The day we 1st met, still fresh in my mind, "maybe you forgot it..." I murmured, then the tears spilled my voice still steady just like when I 1st met, "'Cause you're beautiful, and I enjoy looking at beautiful people... and I still am Hazel Grace...Okay Hazel Grace?"

Machines answer me, 'beep, beep, beep...' I sniffed trying to get myself together, and obviously I can't, then I just broke down,

Swearing every curse word I knew, crying my eyes out and just whispering 'I love you' and 'Okay's' to her sleeping form,

I told her everything that happened while she wasn't here, my anxiety with planning a surprise for her by funky bones, the effort Isaac and I were putting in the surprise and Kaitlyn's stress by my lack of "information"

what I'm feeling right now about her being admitted and my fear of her being here, my wishes of getting better already and giving her a kiss on the forehead, as a sign of 'thank you and I'll always be here'

I looked at the door, isn't her Doctor gonna come in yet, I look at her again and smile sadly, I raised her hand to my lips and kissed it,

"Wake up soon okay Hazel Grace? I love you, Okay?" 'Beep, beep, beep...' I close my eyes and raise her hand to my forehead,

And I hear a faint 'OKAY' in my head, and that alone made me sure that she is going to keep her promise,

I heard a knock on the door, and in came her doctor, "hi I'm coming in, I'm just gonna check her vitals again and let her mom and friend in next, I guess an hour was enough?"

I gaped, this doctor was awesome, and really soft, I like her already, "t-thank you so much doc." she smiled at me,

"Call me Dr. Maria, and what's your name?" "Augustus Waters" "well mister Waters I would appreciate if you can go out and tell Miss Waters and her friend not the boy to come in next if you will,"

She looks at her watch, "we have 2-3 hours before my nurses and her other doctor check up on her vitals, I just volunteered for a long shift today and next week, so if you would."

I nodded my head at her and made my way to leave; I turn to look at her, "Thanks doc, for making me see her, even though she does look like this, I appreciate it."

"No worries Mr. Waters oh and also" I turn to her fully, "don't think I didn't know about you visiting her last time she had an attack Mr. Waters, if you would get the next batch of visitors please."

I shake my head, nothing escapes this place I guess, and head out to call in Kaitlyn and Miss Lancaster while I talk with Isaac and Mister Lancaster,

_**GOD I'M IN SO MUCH SHIT WHEN I'M ALONE WITH THEM...**_

I know what you're thinking why?

Because Isaac would either stay quiet or comfort me in silence, but Mister Lancaster may repeat our conversation when I was going to surprise her with the trip to Amsterdam,

God I sure hope not, I may break down again, I just hope I can handle it when that conversation starts...

* * *

**So guys hope you enjoyed that, even that was too short for my liking I want to keep it on the edge, still thinking 'bout a minor setback here since I am about to finish this story but, I guess I'll finish this by the end of September or start or mid- November so, R &amp; R!**

**~Serena ;D**


	9. Chapter 9

**HI I'M BACK! So, I have a 6 day vacation for a while but in those 2 days I'll be putting this story for a stop again for the preparation of my 2nd Mastery Tests, I really am sorry for updating so late AGAIN, I'll understand all of your irritation, but now I'll be posting at least 2-3 chapters in those 4 days... and this is just a teaser 'cause I'll have more time by Monday... so enjoy ~Serena ;))**

**Isaac's POV**

I heard Gus' footsteps walk towards me and the others I look up not caring that I won't see him at all, "hey dude, how was she looking, awful, shitty, awfully shitty, I'm going with the last one…" I told him, I could practically see him rolls his eyes at me,

"Actually dude, she looks beautiful in my opinion and I'm not going to stop saying she's beautiful." He said sappily

God was he whipped by Hazel… well I can't say I'm not getting whipped by Kaitlyn currently we're treading waters (rolls eyes) but hey were making due,

I felt a hand squeeze mine, "Sac me and Hazel's mom are going to go see her alright? I have to go and call her." I turn to where Kate's voice was and nodded,

"Sure and um Kate, come closer please." I hear a bit of shuffling and I felt Kate's hair on my face, I reach out and run my hands on her face, caressing her cheek,

"Now Isaac don't go and doing that to my girlfriend with the 'I'll Come over here so I can examine your face with my hands and see deeper into your soul than a sighted person ever could.' Shit okay, she may be asleep but right now, but I'm not letting you do that." Said Gus' jokingly

I roll my "all seeing" eyes at him and face him; "This is my girlfriend you ass, and shut up, you know I won't do that." I hear him snort in amusement, and I hear Kate leave a kiss on my cheek and leave,

"Just shut up and sit down Waters you're visits done for the day, tell us what you saw… More importantly tell me what you saw in the room." I said snappily

"Yeah sure whatever dude." He said a bit croaky, 'well at least I know he cried…

God this sucks…

**Augustus' POV**

I sat down beside Isaac and wait for Mr. Lancaster to arrive as well, "so dude, I've been meaning to ask you this; I've thought you said 'I don't have time to have a girlfriend. I have, like a full-time job Learning How to Be Blind thing' going on?" I said

I could practically feel his irritation seep out of him and I chuckle, "dude, you better be thankful that Kate's not here or she will whoop your ass faster than you can say 'Counterinsurgence'." He snorted at me,

I snort back a cocky reply, naturally, "I can still dominate your blind ass at Counterinsurgence." I heard him let out a 'meh' then he said "I'm pretty sure all asses are blind." Then I looked at him as he looked at me vice Versa without even seeing, literally, me.

And then the dam broke and we just laughed our asses off, and gosh do we need that, happiness, laughter smiles, warts and all, we needed that, even for a short time,

We hear an amused cough and we look around to see Mr. Lancaster smiling at us amused with his arm crossed,

"uh..um, hi Mr. Lancaster, what is it?" I asked very nervously if you asked me, he just chuckles and shakes his head at us "Nothing, I'm just very, very fond of you." He told me just like how Hazel would say to me,

"um uh thank you sir." "Please Augustus call me Michael." "then Please call me Gus or just plain old Augustus." as I stood up to shake Michael's out stretched hand at me, after we shake he sat down beside me as he looked in front with furrowed eyebrows,

he sighs and placed his head above his joined hands, "look Augustus, thank you, for being here and surviving for your family, Isaac and especially for Hazel." he told me, I let in a shaky breathe,

"well I promised her, heck Michael I can quote to you what I said to her, I told her 'I'll fight it. I'll fight it for you. Don't you worry about me, Hazel Grace. I'm okay. I'll find a way to hang around and annoy you for a long time.' and I did, I just hope she does the same." I told him shakily and I felt a hand clasp my shoulder as another made my head rest against their shoulder,

"you know dude I'm regretting that comment about learning about being blind, because right now, you guys made me believe again." "about what?" I asked my best bud, "Well now, well, I believe in true love. Everybody should have true love, and it should last as long as your life does." he told me,

"you sure dude?" "I'm not that blind dude, and I know for a fact I can pretty use my other senses still." "yeah yeah whatever dude." I said with crooked smile on my face, And I turn to see Michael smiling at us,

"Hazel really lucky to have you." he told me softly, like it was such a fragile subject, but it isn't I am lucky and she is too, "please Mr. Lancaster, stop complimenting Gus, you'll boost up his vain and ego to higher scale than Hazel ever did." Isaac informed Michael,

that really broke the ice, we chuckled at my expense, I didn't mind, we stopped after a few minutes but MIchael's eyes showed worry again, and I knew Hazel would be angry with me if I don't do this,

I wrap my arm around Hazel's dad and rub his shoulder, "she's strong Michael, she fight for what she wants, and she keeps her promises." I told him, he sighed and placed his head in his hands, "I'm just worried for her and Frannie, we may told her we can move on with life, if she you know, but the hurt we'll feel if we ever lost her... I- we don't want to feel it, especially the unbearable pain."

"that's the thing about it, Pain it demands to be felt, because you don't get to choose who hurts you in this world, old man, but you do have a say on who hurts you." I told him, "and do you accept the fact it's my daughter that's doing that to you Augustus?" he asked,

"I like my choices. I hope she likes hers, because it would be an honor to have my heart broken by her." I said honestly.

And for me it's not gonna change...

* * *

**AND THAT'S THE END OF THE TEASE I HOPE YOU LIKED IT, AND FOR THE READERS, PLEASE BE INFORMED THAT THIS STORY IS CLOSE TO THE END... THANK YOU AND PLEASE R))**


	10. Chapter 10

**_Chapter 10_**

**Hello so um, I'M SORRY? Yeah that isn't enough huh yeah okay so I already made 2 or 3 more chapters after this to post the next day as a compensation for those months I was gone, school was a pain in the butt and stress has been by my side ever since December so I hope you guys like these chapters to come. ~Serena :))**

* * *

**Kaitlyn POV**

Ms. Lancaster and I were slowly walking to Hazel Grace's hospital room, and yet I couldn't help the fear of going there that was slowly creeping up to me...I look at Hazel's mom,

"Kaitlyn" I heard her whisper, I turn to her as we walk the halls occasionally passing other nurses doctors and patients and their families, and we were one of them... I ignore the gut wrenching feeling in my stomach and just focus on the conversation we were having even though I've been ignoring it,

"What is it Ms. Lancaster?" I asked stopping my steps making her stop and turn around as well.

"I never really did say thank you to you Kate; for being with her, even if she was trying to ignore everyone and everything, I just thank you, you've never even tried to give up, on her, on you, on yourselves." and with what she says I couldn't help but smile,

"I got it from Hazel's stubbornness" I reply back, she gave a small smile back as a reply to my comment, I sigh and direct my head to the hall again meaning to start walking again to our destination,

She nods at me and we continue our walk in silence, as we pass a few more rooms and turn a few corners and we finally reach her room; I can feel my heart pounding in my ears,, it was too fast for my taste...

I breathe in a large gulp of air and bravely walk in the door, and I knew inside me I wanted to cry right there on the spot of what I see before my eyes, Hazel, my best friend and my only friend that I would gladly give everything I'm doing for just to see her truly smile right before my eyes, was at her weakest once again ever since she was 13, and I can't stand it.

I walk in slowly not even noticing the door being closed silently, I walk closer and make my way to the chair just beside Hazel's side of the bed I knew I was too distracted to even ask Hazel's mother to sit with me at her side

I reach out my hand slowly and grasp her IV filled hand and grasp it gently, heaving in a deep breathe I raise it to my head and cover my head, specifically my lips to stop those whimpers coming out of them,

I look up and see that Mrs. Lancaster wasn't with me at all, even though I looked around the room she wasn't there, well I have a few minutes left, I smile and I knew that I can't stop the tears that we're about to fall from my face

"H-hazel" I said in a shaky breath, "It's so nice to see you again darling." I gulp in air "so far darling I, we, all of us just don't even know what to do, right now please don't go away, don't leave us, me, your parents..." I say tearful,

"Gus, especially Augustus darling, he loves you too much to let go of you, he's in deeper than you think, he's fighting, and always will be as long as you're there please, Hazel please don't let go not right now, I don't want to lose my friend, my best friend..."

I sob no, I was in hysterics when I finally said that, and I couldn't help these tears on my face, my hand tightens around her limp IV filled one and close my tear filled eyes making my water filled ones let go of more tears,

I use my ears as a substitute for my eyes being closed, I only hear her machines beeping...

'beep'...'beep'...'beep'...'beep'

"Hazel" I whisper and open my eyes, no, this isn't happening, "Hazel" I screamed at her weakening form, Mrs. Lancaster came in, "Kate what's wrong- no Hazel no, doctor, nurse help us please we're losing her!" she screamed, fear evident in her voice eyes and form she looks at me

"go get them hurry, I'll stay here Kate, go hurry, she might...she may not make this time." she sobs, and couldn't help it and cried with her and hugged her and nodded my head, which was situated at her neck and turned around and ran as fast as I could to the boys, because I can't waste another second, because...

We may finally lose her, and there may be no more chance on getting her back at all.

* * *

**So the next chapter will be up next in a few days still I'm deciding of the ending so thank you. ~Serena '_'**


	11. Chapter 11

**_Chapter 11_**

**I'm so sorry for not updating, I have a message for everyone at the end please understand, so, please...Just enjoy guys...**

**~Serena =^=**

* * *

**Kaitlyn POV**

I ran and ran until I saw the boys smiling at each other, and when they saw me, well in my boyfriend's case heard me, they stare at me curiously, while in Isaac's case again, on his facial features,

"Kaitlyn what's wrong?" Mr. Lancaster asked me, but I couldn't stop a sob escape my lips, and with that their faces switched from worried to straight out terrified,

"Hazel she, I just, Mrs. Lancaster she's, Hazel..." I cried out, and with that I sobbed yet again as I hear footsteps pass me and just ran, hopefully to where Hazel was,

I look up and I see Gus and Isaac standing there, Gus sitting down still with Isaac with his arms shielding his face with his shoulders shaking slightly and Isaac sitting there his hands around his best friend doing his best to comfort and ensure his best friend that everything was going to be okay,

Hazel, not now please, you're leaving a scar on us all, to your love, don't stay on please, please.

**Isaac POV**

I stood up and just ran where my instincts told me to go but after a few paces someone stopped me "Isaac her rooms this way hold on to me and don't let go!" I heard the panicked voice of Hazel's father as he pulls me through what I guessed numerous halls,

I know I can't see, but I can just see her body in front of my unseeing eyes fighting to just stay where she is, still being as damn stubborn as her better half, but still I can't help but still be scared for her, the but's, what if's and those other reasons that I just know are just fucking load of shit or eggs like my ex's car with my revenge for her breaking my heart,

She doesn't deserve this, her parents don't deserve it, heck me and Kate don't deserve it, and most importantly Gus doesn't deserve being left again, especially by someone we knew loved him as he does her,

we ran past people who we saw were (in my case as I heard) crying, praying, yelling and pleading for their significant person for help or anything at all to just help them survive, and the last ones, those who were now just receiving news of loss

I block it out my thoughts and continue to follow the pull from my head to get to Hazel and all I can think when we arrive is,

_**'DAMN TIME DAMN IT ALL TO HELL YOU BLOW SHIT! DAMMIT HAZEL STAY WITH US!'**_

* * *

**Augustus POV**

All I could do after Kaitlyn said those words was to run, faster than Mr. Lancaster who was pulling Isaac with him, Kaitlyn who was left sobbing on the chairs we abandoned,

I couldn't even look back to look at them to see if they were at my pace, I didn't care of my leg burning with its force as my stump was aching from my fake leg,

as I turn to the last corner to her room I saw Dr. Maria rushing in with other various doctors inside and I hear a voice saying '**_CLEAR_**' I slow down my pace to look by the door that was left open,

then I hear a sob, I turn to look at Mrs. Lancaster who was shaking like a leaf, I approach her and wrap my arms around her, and try to stop the tears that were falling from my eyes,

Then I hear a pair of footsteps as me and Mrs. Lancaster lift up our heads and see Mr. Lancaster and Isaac, I let go of Mrs. Lancaster as her husband comes closer to comfort his wife,

I hold on to Isaac making him support me while I clutch his shoulders around my arm, it was the only thing left I could do so I can stay in place, to stay back and let those doctors, the only ones who can save her, help her, and make her stay,

I pray, man do I pray again and again in my head to give her a chance, to let her live, then they closed the door, blocked every passage that gave me a glimpse of her form,

Then after everything was blocked, out came a doctor, he was very grouchy looking, but when he turned to us he had a grim look in his eyes, and I can't even stop the fear growing inside me,

"Mr. And Mrs. Lancaster, Hazel is..."

* * *

_**This is 4-5 years later everyone **_

* * *

**Augustus POV**

I was walking on the grass wearing the same outfit I wore when Hazel and I went to Amsterdam, I look down at the tombstone in front of me, I crouch down bending the prosthetic leg to be able to put the Jasmine flowers I bought for her were put beside it,

I smiled so bitter-sweet when I saw the name of the tomb, she was strong, a true fighter, and yet so fragile and beautiful, as the stars we looked up to,

"Hey there Hazel, I miss you." I swallow down the tears about to come, it's been 4-5 years now, I'm working now, pretty good if I do say so myself, I write now, with that bastard Mr. Vanhougton as my manager and shit, he says hi by the way." a tear slips down my face,

"you know it's been hard to believe we lost you, you were too amazing and as I remember you were never ever something I would ever regret." I swallow the lump in my throat, but it never stopped the tears falling from my face,

"I love you...I still do, and also I want to thank you, you have changed my life when the moment came and knew you, and to be honest even if I lost you, we lost you, you changed me and made me better." I say sobbing, it was the first visit I gave her, after avoiding this day I choose today because I knew I should've had the strength to do this, to have closure,

"Gus" I turn to...

* * *

**Hey so the next chapter is almost done, I am so sorry for such a late update, but writers block and a bit problem with the story flow was getting to me so please forgive me,**

**And also this story is close to the end so be prepared okay, goodbye everyone! ¤±¤**

**P.S **

**Sorry for cliffy I just wanna keep it a bit longer... TT_TT**

**~Serena =_= 3**


End file.
